Squid vs. Squid
This article is about the project. for the PS2 game, see Squid VS. Squid(game) for the WIIU game, see Squid VS Squid(WIIU game) Info Squid Vs. Squid is a spin-off show about Squidward and Squilliam's rivalry that anyone can edit. It features all of the major SpongeBob SquarePants characters, although characters like Mrs. Puff and Plankton only appear once or twice. It was created after fans demanded more attention towards Squidward during a rebellious uprising in 2011. Nickelodeon did not want to disrupt SpongeBob's seemingly perfect balance, so they decided on making a spin-off to appease the fanbase. They chose a creative fan who wanted more attention towards Squidward who knows the fanbase well. SpongeBob fanatics worldwide. It debuted on Dec. 1st, 2012 with the episode "Squilliam vs. Squidward!". Since then, it has reached enormous popularity and by the fifth Season 1 episode it had received the green light for Season 2. Season 3 was ordered midway through Season 2, and Squid Vs. Squid was recently confirmed to release Season 4. Squid Vs. Squid was also confirmed to be canceled around Season 7 or 8. Nickelodeon executives have called it "the future of SpongeBob spin-offs." It currently holds the spot for second largest Squidward-based spin-off, losing to Awkward, Octopus. Since its premiere, Squidward-based SpongeBob SquarePants episodes have received a surge in popularity, and Nickelodeon was rumored to upgrade Squilliam to a main character. These rumors were later proved false. On June 8, 2013, this show made its first crossover; they took a visit to When Sponges Go Bad by JellyfishJam38. The series is now owned by SummerSpongefan20. 7Up11 is helping get this show back Episodes Season 1 Season 1 premiered on December 1, 2012, with "Battle of the (Squid) Bands" and ended with "Welcome to the Squid Bucket". By the release of "SquidBlogs", Season 2 was confirmed to be released. This season contained a trilogy of TV movies and began and ended with 30-minute specials. On August 24, 2013, this season was released on DVD. 1A. Squilliam vs. Squidward! ''(PILOT EPISODE - 30 MINUTES) ''- December 1, 2012 Squidward and Squilliam are the two finalists in the Bikini Bottom Band-off. This is the pilot. 2A. Pineapple Fancy - December 21, 2012 SpongeBob's house is featured in House Fancy. Squidward and Squilliam team up to sabotage SpongeBob, but Nicholas Withers stands in their way. 2B. Flying Colors - December 21, 2012 The Barnacle Bay Art Museum has an opening in their "Local Artists" section. Squidward and Squilliam both qualify, but there is only 1 slot. 3A. SquidFood - January 5, 2013 Squilliam creates a world-famous restaurant chain. Squidward tries again at the food business, but his resume doesn't help. 3B. EXTREEM SQUIDS! - January 5, 2013 SpongeBob and Patrick are doing idiotic "extreme" sports until Squidward and Squilliam come along. Sponge and Pat are paying attention to none of this, so they ask them to play. 4A. Rivalry: A Documentary - February 8, 2013 In a 30-minute special, The Narrator narrates a poorly-done documentary on Squidward and Squilliam. 5A. SquidBlogs - February 22, 2013 Squidward takes to the internet with a haphazardly built website and a blog about life as an unappreciated artist that is a smash hit. Squilliam, knowing Squidward can't be beaten, hires Plankton to hack Squidward's website. 5B. Haircut Day - February 22, 2013 Squilliam is gone for his biannual unibrow haircut. 6A. TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part I - March 30, 2013 Squidward and Squilliam happen to be in the same concert together, and after Mermaid Man says they both have no talent, they settle the fight with free-for-all battle between the heroes. This episode is 60 minutes. 7A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part II - April 2, 2013 The battle rages on in Part 2. This episode is 60 minutes. 8A. ''TV MOVIE! ''MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy--Part III - April 7, 2013 The Squidward-Squilliam team triumphs over the original heroes, and as an award they share the honor of being Squidville's Mayor for a Day. 9A. SquidKrab EugeneTentacles- April 15, 2013 Squidward accidentally gets transformed to a mix Mr. Krabs and himself in a horrible accident. 9B. Upside-Down Squids - April 15, 2013 Sandy accidentally zaps Bikini Bottom upside-down on the day of Squidward's big clarinet recital! Can Squilliam take advantage? This is another silly April Fool's episode. 10A. MicroSquid - April 27, 2013 Squidward chokes on his clarinet reed again. This time, however, Sandy extracts the reed by simply shrinking the reed successfully, but when she leaves the room, she trips on a wire and shrinks Squidward to the size of a small rock. The only person who can give Squidward help is Patrick, but Patrick gives Squidward a lecture on Wumbo! 10B. To Squid or Not to Squid - April 27, 2013 Squilliam and Squidward are battling as a new art form: playwrights. 11A. Super Squids - May 18, 2013 SpongeBob reads his comic book aloud to Squidward. Squidward finds it annoying until he realizes how easy comic books are to make and how easy it will be to beat Squilliam! But do they have the right staff? 11B. Krabby Squids - May 18, 2013 Squilliam's a client of a big museum, but after they think Squilliam stole their "lucky paint", they want no part of him and he has to take up a job at the Krusty Krab. Soon, Squilliam gets all the attention after he foils Plankton. Can Squidward get the spotlight back? 12A. Squidarazzi - June 8, 2013 Squilliam tries to find out why Squidward is getting lots of photos taken by the paparazzi, but he snaps when he finds out that Squidward has achieved worldwide fame. 12B. The Squid Apple - June 8, 2013 Squidward wins a free trip to New Squid, a Parody of New York. 13A. Squidward's Novel - June 10, 2013 Squidward writes a bestselling novel (RobinSquid Crusoe), only to find out Squilliam is making a better one. 13B. Awards - June 10, 2013 Squilliam wins an Underwater Peace Prize, so SpongeBob and Patrick, seeing Squidward's envy, make their own awards show, and Squidward wins an "award". 13C. Squidward Tennisballs - June 10, 2013 In this reference to "The Great Snail Race", Sponge and Pat once again forget Squidward's last name. This is the first episode labeled with C, which means it is a 7-minute short, like A and B. 14A. Child's Play - July 6, 2013 Squidward finds the only audience that likes his writing--children. 14B. Bummer Squid-cation - July 6, 2013 Squilliam takes a day off from his art, but then Squidward sabotages all of it! 15A. Welcome to the Squid Bucket ''(SEASON FINALE - 30 Minutes) - ''August 3, 2013 Plankton kidnaps Squilliam to work at the Chum Bucket, while Squidward wants him back and he enlists Sponge and Pat to help. This is the Season Finale. Season 2 Season 2 began with "Guitar's Lord", which premiered on August 24, 2013. The video game Squilliam's Clarinet Quest was released during the making of this season. This season was confirmed after the Season 1 release of "SquidBlogs", and Season 3 was confirmed after the premiere of Clarinet Thief and Hard Rock. After this season was finished, two new DVDs were released. The other was released on January 2, 2015; it was Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete Second Season (DVD). 16A. Guitar's Lord - August 24, 2013 Squidward and Squilliam band together against the ultimate evil: Zeus The Guitar Lord. 16B. House Fancy Prince - August 24, 2013 It's time again to elect House Fancy Prince of the Year, and SpongeBob and Patrick compete too. 17A. Keep Squidville Beautiful - September 14, 2013 Squilliam frames Squidward on charges of littering in Squidville and a battle in court ensues. 17B. Cousin Tentacles - September 14, 2013 Squidward's long-lost cousin, Clara Tentacles, has to move in for a few months and Squilliam has a crush on her. How can he keep it secret from Squidward ''and tell Clara about his feelings for her? She leaves after this episode. 18A. Every Squid's a Critic - October 4, 2013 Squidward finds that it is easier to criticize art than to make it, but he is called biased after he gives Squilliam bad reviews! 18B. Boating Squiddy - October 4, 2013 Squilliam runs a red light and has to take the Boating Exam with SpongeBob! 19A. The Great Thanksgiving Special! (HOLIDAY SPECIAL-30 MINUTES) - November 21, 2013 After Squid Vs. Squid's month-long hiatus, it returns when Squidward and his buddies re-enact the Mayflower's journey to Plymouth Seas. This is 30 minutes long. For its educational purposes, this is the only episode to be aired on Nick Jr. as well as Nickelodeon. 20A. Clarinet Thief! - December 8, 2013 Squilliam sneaks up on Squidward and takes his clarinet to get back at him for coming ahead of him in so many episodes. 20B. Hard Rock - December 8, 2013 Patrick is trying to "blecorate" his house when he accidentally makes a piece of his rock house hit Squilliam in the forehead. Squidward uses this to rebuild Squilliam's memory so that he is Squidward's biggest fan. 21A. Follow the Yellow Coral Road - January 3, 2014 In a parody of The Wizard of Oz, Squidward, during a seaquake, is transported to a land of tiny, colorful sponges who love his artwork after his house flattens a clarinet player who played horrible music. He meets a starfish seeking a brain, a crab seeking a heart, and a plankton seeking courage on his journey to get home. 21B. Squilliam 2.0 - January 3, 2014 Sandy asks people what her new robot should look like, and Squilliam wants it to look like himself so that he will be more famous. She agrees to use Squilliam's persona, but the robot soon replaces Squilliam! Can Squilliam defeat the electronic cephalopod? 22A. SquidGuard on Duty - February 1, 2014 Squidward is spending a relaxing day at the beach on his Sunday off. He realizes that he could be famous by becoming a lifeguard, so he tries to impress Larry while avoiding Squilliam, SpongeBob, and Patrick making him look bad. 22B. Squid on Ice - February 1, 2014 Squilliam enters in an ice skating competition, but SpongeBob and Patrick are convinced they're playing in an ice hockey game at the same time! Can Squilliam ace the figure skating championships? 23A. Pet Show - February 21, 2014 Squilliam adopts a worm and so does SpongeBob because they're both entering a pet contest. Squidward, on the search for a perfect pet, ends up buying Puffy Fluffy who crashes the pet show. The winner turns out to be Patrick, who entered a gummy worm. 23B. Election Cycle - February 21, 2014 Squidward and Mr. Krabs are running against one another for Bikini Bottom mayor, but SpongeBob wins as a write-in candidate. 24A. The Greatest Squid on Earth - March 16, 2014 Squidward enters the circus and becomes a smash hit, but Squilliam steals the spotlight by being the best cotton candy vendor ever! Can Squidward wow the crowd? 24B. Squid Jokes - March 16, 2014 Squilliam decides to become a comedian, but criticizes lots of things in jokes and ends up getting hatred from just about everyone! Can he turn things around? 25A. The Squid-tanic - April 4, 2014 Squidward is jealous of Squilliam's private yacht, so he builds his own and challenges Squilliam to a boat race across Goo Lagoon Trench. 25B. Cooking Show - April 4, 2014 Squilliam enters Squidward in Bikini Bottom's Best Chef but doesn't tell him until the last second. 26A. A New Instrument - April 27, 2014 Squilliam wants to play a new instrument, so he tests out viola, drums, saxophone, cello, double bass, tuba, and trombone before deciding to stick with the clarinet. 26B. Renovation - April 27, 2014 Squidward forks over thousands of dollars to make his home bigger and better than Squilliam's. 27A. Calamari Caper - May 4, 2014 Squidward builds a new furniture business to earn some quick cash, so Squilliam befriends SpongeBob to discover Squidward's every weakness and shut down his business, but ends up destroying different businesses along with Squidward's, which starts a police chase. 27B. The Bus - May 4, 2014 Squidward ends up on the same bus as Squilliam, and start arguing, which ends up physical. This distracts the bus driver and ends up driving into Rock Bottom. When Squidward finally makes it out, he brags to Squilliam, who then reveals he took the bridge. 28A. A Squid's Doodle (TV MOVIE - 2 HOURS AND 10 MINUTES) ''- May 10, 2014 From SpongeBob's wall, Doodlebob revives with the magic pencil that seemed to have been trapped in the paper with him. SpongeBob warns everyone in Bikini Bottom, half of them not knowing what he's talking about. When he warns Squilliam, he knows what SpongeBob is talking about. He then tells SpongeBob a story- Squilliam once found the pencil, and drew himself on the paper. He then defeated it by using Squidward's terrible drawings to scare it off, then trapped Squidward's drawings in the paintings. SpongeBob then figures the only way to beat a doodle is with a doodle. He draws a doodle Patrick, which destroys Squidward's furniture business while trying to defeat Doodlebob, but does defeat Doodlebob. In the end, Doodlebob is trapped in one of Squidward's hideous paintings once again, but SpongeBob turns around, and sees Patdoodle standing in front of him, leaving a twist ending. 29A. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 1 - May 25, 2014 SpongeBob goes to work and finds that Mr. Krabs is mysteriously missing, and puts together a search team. Squidward and Squilliam aren't aware of this search team and think they are forced to team up, creating their own search team. 29B. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 2 - May 25, 2014 SpongeBob and the search team continue their quest for Mr. Krabs. 30A. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 3 - May 31, 2014 SpongeBob uncovers Cashie, who can actually talk. She says that she misses Mr. Krabs and that he went toward the beach. Meanwhile, Squidward takes the other way to the beach. 30B. Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 4 - May 31, 2014 Squilliam bets Squidward his house that he'll find Mr. Krabs first, and Squidward accepts. Cashie finds Mr. Krabs, and Mr. Krabs asks her to marry him out of nowhere. Just then, Squilliam finds Mr. Krabs first. Squidward starts crying, and SpongeBob tries to comfort him. This is the season finale. Season 3 Season 3 began on January 2, 2015 with the episode "Squidwars". It had 15 episodes with one short released, although technically the short was not part of the season. For unknown reasons, there was an approximately 7-month hiatus in between seasons 2 & 3. Season 4 was confirmed to be released after the premiere of the episodes "Selpl Spell Check" and "Squid-Phone". To kick off the new season, an event called SquidWeek was held, where for four days at the same time slot, new episodes were aired. The Squidwars was a big part of this. SquidWeek was later converted into DVD form. The Season 3 DVD was released on October 10, 2015. The DVD is here: Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Squid Vs. Squid was greenlit for a third season after the premieres of episodes "Clarinet Thief!" and "Hard Rock" in Season 2. Season 3 was the first full season in which SpongeTechX assisted with episode writing and direction. A DVD was also released, containing the Search For Mr. Krabs saga, along with the Squidwars episodes. It was called Mr. Krabs and the Search For the Great Krabby Patty, because the DVD also included a short about Squidward and Squilliam destroying Mr. Krabs' prized Krabby Patty, making Mr. Krabs go mad, thinking that the Krabby Patty is still out there somewhere, so goes missing. This is a prequel to the Search For Mr. Krabs episodes, and it was released on February 21, 2015. During this season, Squid Vs. Squid first aired on Nick at Nite and now continually has a time slot on that channel. 31A. Squidwars - January 2, 2015 Squilliam befriends Plankton and makes him a bestselling business, so SpongeBob tries to help Squidward by stealing Plankton's Secret Formula, which includes only Calamari, so Mr. Krabs tries to sneak in to see what's up, and Plankton catches Mr. Krabs. This episode is part of SquidWeek, new episodes of Squid Vs. Squid going on through three days. Three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 31B. We Want YOU! - January 2, 2015 Mr. Krabs quits because of The Incident, leaving Squidward in charge. Squidward changes the restaurant into the Spiffy Krab. This episode is part of SquidWeek, new episodes of Squid Vs. Squid going on through three days. Three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 32A. Welcome to The Chum Bucket 2 - January 3, 2015 Mr. Krabs goes back into business, and Squidward is relieved, but first he must win Squidwars. Squilliam gets fired, leaving Plankton in charge, so Squidward wins and the Krusty Krab comes back. This is the final installment in the Squidwars. This episode is part of SquidWeek, new episodes of Squid Vs. Squid going on through three days. Three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 32B. Winter Party - January 3, 2015 Squidward, Squilliam, and every other Bikini Bottomite decide to celebrate Winter at its best by making snow angels, etc. so much that it feels like it may be a party.This episode is part of SquidWeek, new episodes of Squid Vs. Squid going on through four days. Three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 33A. Squidward's Surprise - January 4, 2015 Squilliam fools SpongeBob and Patrick into thinking it's Squidward's birthday because he wants them to sabotage Squidward's dance audition. This episode is part of SquidWeek, new episodes of Squid Vs. Squid going on through three days. Three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 33B. SmartWard Tentacles - January 4, 2015 Sandy's latest gizmo mutates Squidward's mind and makes him a genius. Squidward enjoys it until he realizes he can't pursue music with his new head! This episode is part of SquidWeek, new episodes of Squid Vs. Squid going on through three days. Three Squid Vs. Squid episodes were aired. 34A. Spell Check Squilliam tries to sabotage Squidward's writing career by publishing his own book. 34B. Squid-Phone - March 1, 2015 Squidward and Squilliam are envious of Patrick, who programs a world-famous shell phone application called Angry Squids. 35A. Good Ol' Days - March 14, 2015 Squidward decides that today he is going to watch videos from when he was just a little boy. The videos were from the 80's, so the quality of the videos weren't that good. 35B. Squilliam's Nightmare - March 14, 2015 Squilliam has a bad dream where he is transported to an alternate universe! In the parallel reality, SpongeBob is pink and Patrick is yellow, Squidward has whatever he wants and Squilliam works at the Krusty Krab. 36A. Squidward and the Dentist - March 27, 2015 Squilliam decides to find a new way to criticize Squidward, so he looks around until he finds that Squidward doesn't regularly visit the dentist. Squidward decides to prove Squilliam wrong by going there, but soon is given braces! 36B. The Chum Bucket Redesign - March 27, 2015 Plankton decides to spy on Squilliam. After he gets enough information, he turns the Chum Bucket into an incredibly fancy restaurant, forgetting about Karen. Can Karen and Squilliam defeat Plankton? 37A. Squilliam Vs. The Huge One ''(DOUBLE-LENGTH EPISODE - 30 MINUTES) - April 4, 2015 While Squilliam is relaxing on the beach, he gets swept away to a deserted island. The only thing he has is the latest issue of Squid Ink magazine and a clarinet. He begins to read his magazine, where he learns that the Big One's female counterpart is prepared to hit the shores of the island he's on. Can Squilliam make it home? 38A. Squilliam Not-so-fancy-son - April 11, 2015 Squilliam and Squidward take an art class and Squilliam imagines what it would be like if he was poor. He tells his story at the Krusty Krab after he imagines it. 38B. Slimier Dancing - April 11, 2015 The dance contest from the original series's episode Slimy Dancing returns to Bikini Bottom, and Squidward has to figure out a way to stop SpongeBob and Patrick from winning the contest again (since he was banned). 39A. Squid Vs. Strike - May 1, 2015 House Fancy employees are on strike, which means Squidward can't watch his favorite TV show! Can Squidward save House Fancy in time? 39B. Krusty Kream - May 1, 2015 Squidward is overworked after the Krusty Krab begins to serve ice cream, so Squidward is forced to join Squilliam's frozen yogurt shop until Mr. Krabs admits defeat. This was the first Squid Vs. Squid episode to premiere on Nick at Nite as well. 40A. Dreams Accomplished - May 10, 2015 Squidward has quit the Krusty Krab for a while and he is off to become an artist. Squilliam gets in his way and Squidward won't take that without a fight, so Squidward proves that he is better. He moves on to become wealthy, successful, being an artist, and best of all, SpongeBob doesn't annoy him as much. In the end, Squidward learns he is sad without all of his former neighbors and moves back. He is still successful and a bit wealthy, but SpongeBob and Patrick annoy him a little more. 40B. The New Idiot - May 10, 2015 Squidward sees that a new person is moving in by SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward's house. Squidward also sees that he is a squid just like Squidward. The catch? He's annoying like SpongeBob and Patrick. 41A. Houston, We Have a Squidward - June 7, 2015 Squilliam finally has enough money to take a vacation in space. Little does he know that Squidward is a stowaway on his rocketship. Will the Underwater Aeronautics and Space Association (UASA) be able to save the pair of cephalapods? 41B. The Homework Assignment - June 7, 2015 SpongeBob comes home one day with an end-of-year boating school assignment: teach a friend or relative one thing they learned about driving a boat. Of course, SpongeBob decides to teach Squidward. Can Squidward survive SpongeBob's lecture? 42A. Summer! - June 14, 2015 SpongeBob finally completes boating school for the school year of 2014-2015. Meanwhile, Squidward tries to enjoy his summer the best he can, without SpongeBob, Patrick, and especially Squilliam annoying him. Squilliam gets in Squidward's way again, planning to ruin his summer. Can Squidward save his summer? 42B. Vacationathon - June 14, 2015 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward take a vacation to The Great Barrier Reef again and Squilliam tries to stop them. Squidward survives Squilliam and goes to The Great Barrier Reef not caring about getting yelled at. They arrive there, and there are way too many people. They take their vacation anyways, but the crowd is getting bigger. 43A. Squid Soccer - July 3, 2015 The Bikini Bottom soccer team is coming to the 2015 Ocean Cup. Squidward decides to become a player, but can he impress Squilliam? 43B. Squids Of July'' ''- July 3, 2015 Squidward, Squilliam, and everyone else decides to celebrate the 4th of July by lighting fireworks and eating good food. Someone accidentally serves calamari, and the party is ruined because all of the squids left. 44A. Clarinet Chaos - July 31, 2015 Squilliam learns he has outgrown his clarinet, but where can he find one in a new size? 44B. Stalemate Squidward - July 31, 2015 Squidward decides to start playing chess and becomes a world champion, but Squilliam isn't enjoying any of it. 45A. Camp Squid (SEASON FINALE - 30 MINUTES) - ''August 9, 2015 Squilliam and Squidward are both hired as counselors for their childhood summer camp. Whose cabin is better? Season 4 There are no DVDs for Season 4 yet, but they will come. Season 4 started after a 2-month-long hiatus from the Season 3 finale. Season 4 was confirmed by Squid Vs. Squid staff after the Season 3 premiere of "Selpl Spell Check" and "Squid-Phone". On December 2, 2015, Season 5 was confirmed to come in late 2016. 46A. Action! - October 10, 2015 Squidward decides to become a movie star so he can become better than Squilliam. Squilliam doesn't get in his way this time, so Squidward made it to the studio. The directors said he wasn't good enough, so SpongeBob helps him become an actor and they go back to the studio. 46B. I Was A Teenage SpongeBob - October 10, 2015 In a halloween-themed episode, Squilliam transforms into a sponge like SpongeBob. 47A. Gaming Time - November 1, 2015 Squidward buys a new game and he sees that it is based off squids. The real creator of the game is Squilliam, so Squilliam has become way better than Squidward. Squidward doesn't know that until he finishes playing the game and the creator says: Squilliam Fancyson. 47B. Squid Jobs - November 1, 2015 Squidward needs some extra money, so he goes around Bikini Bottom doing odd jobs. 48A. Yard Work - November 14, 2015 Squilliam tries to rake reefs without everyone bothering him. 48B. Playdate - November 14, 2015 Squilliam convinces SpongeBob and Patrick that Squidward invited them to his house, but Squidward doesn't want them in their that day. 49A. Worst Frenemies - November 21, 2015 SpongeBob and Patrick get so annoying that Squidward decides to get help from Squilliam. Squilliam says that he will never help him and Squidward begs for help from him so SpongeBob and Patrick can stop annoying him. Because sometimes, you gotta ask your enemy for help. 50A. Bonjour, Mon Nom Est Squidward - December 4, 2015 Squidward wants to learn French because he knows a fish who speaks French and he is very nice, so Squidward wants to be his friend. To do that, he has learn French so he can talk with him. 50B. Allergy Season - December 12, 2015 Squidward is very sensitive to allergies, especially during winter. It is winter, and Squidward gets the worst allergies of his life. His allergies become so bad that he gets a very rare disease that only squids can get called "Squidallgus Eovulmis", and SpongeBob tries to find a cure for him. Season 5 This season was confirmed by the Squid vs Squid staff on December 2, 2015. it started with Squid vs Time, where Squidward and Squilliam switched lives. This is a 2-hour cinematic movie, the first for Squid vs Squid. it was released on New Year's Day 2016. In this season, the duo spend their lives in a different dimension, while the first dimension is under the control of Plankton. Note: this season Has One A And B episode 51A. CINEMATIC FULL- LENGTH MOVIE!- Squid vs. Time - January 1st, 2016 This is the first Squid vs Squid cinematic movie. Directed by Thomas Norris and created by jellyfishjam38. It also aired a week after release on Squid TV. Squidward bets Squilliam that he won't last a day in Squidward's body, then Squilliam says that Squidward wouldn't last a second in his. So they go to Sandy's treedome and get their lives switched. They are moved into a different dimension. Sandy gives them both walkie- talkies to contact her if they agree to go back. Along the way, Squidward's walkie- talkie breaks, and Squilliam deliberately breaks his, while in shock that Squidward's broke. The movie is split into three different parts, called Prologue, Stuck, and Plankton. Stuck focuses on Squidward and Squilliam facing their new surroundings and the fact that they'll be stuck forever. Plankton focuses on dimension one. Sandy calculates that if something goes wrong in history, Squidward and Squilliam will be stuck forever. SpongeBob and Patrick try to get over Squidward being gone. At the end of the movie, Sandy notices a crack in time when Plankton gets huge and rampages over Bikini Bottom. Sandy is shown looking up at giant Plankton, saying, "Uh- oh." The screen then snaps to a "TO BE CONTINUED" sign, meaning that the movie wasn't the end of this madness. The rest of the season then continues in the current conditions, with Plankton takingn over Bikini Bottom and Squidward and Squilliam being trapped in another dimension and trying to get out. 52A. Restaurant Fancy- January 8th, 2016 Nicholas Wither starts a new series called restaurant fancy and Squilliam and Squidward compete attempting to have the best restaurant. Who will win? The one star Krusty Krab or Squilliam's 5 star Restaurante'? In the end, Patrick wins with his Rock Restaurant. 52B. Squidward Fancyson- January 17, 2016 Parody of SquidBob TentaclePants. A storm hits Bikini Bottom. Everyone knew about it and protected their house- except Squidward and Squillam. They spend the night at Sandy's Treedome. But while they were asleep, the morphing machine hit them. The next morning, they wake up connected. This time, Squidward and Squilliam '''actually work together' to get back to normal again. Season 6 The Show Is Back With A 50 Minute Special! Shorts A Krabby Patty Short - exclusive to Mr. Krabs and the Search For The Great Krabby Patty DVD - February 21, 2015 Squidward and Squilliam destroy Mr. Krabs's prized Krabby Patty, making Mr. Krabs go mad, thinking that the Krabby Patty is still out there somewhere, so he goes missing. This is a prequel to the "Search for Mr. Krabs" saga. Rules for Episode Creation *Not every episode has to have one Squid win. If there MUST be a winner, however, make sure there is a winner alternation pattern for each episode (for example, in one episode Squidward wins, then in the next Squilliam wins, then after that Squidward wins) *NO CROSSOVERS WITH REAL SHOWS. NO EXCEPTIONS. Other fanon spin-offs are fine, though. *If you have written over 3 episodes, or you really like this show, you should add yourself to the "Writers" section, or I will do it. *Anonymous users CAN 'edit, however they will be carefully monitored. *Episodes MUST premiere on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, or holidays. Look up an online calendar for dating episodes. *''Each season has 15 episodes. Please do not finish seasons. *No cussing or anything even mildly inappropriate AT ALL. This is a G-Rated show! *While we enjoy the creation of new episodes very much, please do not change the order or name of episodes. *If you aren't sure about making an edit, please visit me on my message wall. Characters Main *Squidward *Squilliam *Nicholas Withers (Band Judge, Generic TV Show Host, House Fancy Creator) Secondary *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Pearl *Gary *Squilliam's Mob (Group of fans) *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Zeus The Guitar Lord *Mrs. Puff *Plankton *Sandy Cheeks (all of season 4) One-Appearance *Simon Shark (Pilot Only) *Miranda Fishgrove (Pilot Only) *Clara Tentacles (see Season 2 episode Cousin Tentacles) *Museum Director (see Season 1 episode Flying Colors) *Doodlebob (see Season 2 episode A Squid's Doodle) *Patdoodle (see Season 2 episode A Squid's Doodle) *Giant Robot (Search for Mr. Krabs, Part 4 only) *Evil Monster (Search For Mr. Krabs, Part 2 only) *Atlas (Calamari Caper) *Triton (Calamari Caper) *Krabby Patty Steve (The Great Krabby Patty Hunt) Channels aired on *Nickelodeon *Nicktoons *Nick Jr. (one episode) *Squid TV *Nick at Nite Media *Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete First Season (DVD) - Released August 24, 2013 *Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete Second Season (DVD) - Released January 2, 2015 *Squid Vs. Squid: The Complete Third Season (DVD) - Released October 10, 2015 *Squilliam's Clarinet Quest (Video Game) - Released April 25, 2014 *Mr. Krabs and the Search For the Great Krabby Patty (DVD) - Released February 21, 2015 *Squid Vs. Squid: Winter Party (DVD) - Released January 27, 2015 Awards Trivia *The title of this show was based off the Mad TV series, '''Spy vs. Spy.